guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Standardization of song pages
I think it would be a good idea to standardize the appearance and information on each individual song page. The information that I believe would be good to feature is as follows: *Album the song appears on *Walkthrough/tips *Which game(s) the song appears on *YouTube video(s) *Whether the song is a Cover Version or Master Track As an example, I created the page for Killing in the Name to show what it would look like. What do you think? Approve? Disapprove? I welcome all comments. JoePlay (talk) 01:58, 13 November 2007 (UTC) 100% Agree. However, if you look at some of the other pages, such as Mississippi Queen, a Song Stats section would probably be useful to have. LedZeppelin19 02:46, 13 November 2007 (UTC) *Song Stats is useful, but it needs a big-time redraw - a four-rows-by-five-columns would be slightly less unwieldy. 79.75.107.95 11:43, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::Yea I saw the song stats on the Heart-Shaped Box page. I agree that info would be useful, but like the previous user said, the song stats appearance needs to be redesigned. I'll get to work on that today. JoePlay (talk) 21:17, 13 November 2007 (UTC) OK I designed a basic table for song stats and created a template, which can be found at Template:Stats, to make it easy to include song stats on each song page. To see it in use, check out Killing in the Name. Let me know what you guys think. JoePlay (talk) 00:32, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :That's really good! LedZeppelin19 16:34, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Glad you like it. =) Now if we can just get others to pitch in and use that song page as a guideline and edit/create the rest of the song pages, this wiki will look even better than it does already. JoePlay (talk) 00:35, 16 November 2007 (UTC) That's more or less exactly what I was thinking. One consideration, though - how are we planning to handle the differences between the XBox and PS2 versions for GH2 songs? 79.75.107.95 13:07, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :Just do what I did on the Killing in the Name page - make 2 subsections (one for PS2 and one for Xbox). Score Hero has most of the song stats. The reason I entered ??? for the Xbox stats is becuase Score Hero didn't have them for that song. Alright, the song page looks great. Now we have to do that for every song...lol. My only remaining concern is on the "cover version" template. I think the template should just say "This song appears as a cover version" and not the explanation. The explanation can go on the cover version page. It would be repetitive to have that on every article. Am I making sense? LedZeppelin19 03:44, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :Yep, perfect sense. Actually, I was debating with myself whether or not to include the short definition in the templates. Feel free to edit the Cover Version and Master Track templates to remove the definitions. JoePlay (talk) 01:54, 19 November 2007 (UTC) ::Done. I think it looks a bit neater. LedZeppelin19 02:04, 19 November 2007 (UTC)